


Apologise

by FelineJaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Gen, M/M, Non-Explicit References to Underage Sexual Contact, hebephile!David, pedophile!David, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: David makes a mistake and spins out.





	Apologise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029276) by [lucilius (Cinnamon_Hospice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Hospice/pseuds/lucilius). 



> A scene that popped into my head while reading chapter four.
> 
> Short, for once. I figure there's nothing stopping me from writing down my daydreams and sharing it.

It had been building up between them - tension. Max had grown and though he still wasn't a teenager he was more savvy and more wise and- And maybe the onset of puberty had given David a little push. Maybe it had made things a little more difficult for him. Or maybe that was just coincidence.

 

In any case, asking Gwen to cover the camp and taking Max out for a morning shopping trip was innocent but still not smart. Taking him off on his own was parental, except that it was David. Offering to join the nervous boy in the changing room was stupid, flat out.

 

He didn't even want to think about what they had done next.

 

What **he** had done next.

 

"-avid! David!"

 

Did the roads out here have speed limits? He didn't really care right now - he just had to try get back to Camp Campbell as fast as possible. Camp Campbell was safe. It had another adult, it had rules, it had the ever-heavy presence of Mr. Campbell's expectations. It had standing at that flag with his fingers to his forehead for hours until he went numb from tension and stopped god-damn _thinking_.

 

"David - **_fuck!_** \- slow the fuck down you moron! You're gonna wrap us around a fucking tree and this is **not** how I go!"

 

He had to leave the scene of the crime, get away - away - away. He had to drive away from Max, naked, sexy, tiny. The Max next to him didn't count - he was just the radio, droning on, echoing segments of his own thoughts. Yelling at him for being disgusting and gross and dangerous and a monster. Dying sounded like a pretty good option right now and his foot dipped on the accelerator.

 

"Just fucking talk to me!"

 

He wasn't meant to be real, he can't say that.

 

"Fuck, David! Just stop for one motherfucking second and **talk to me!** "

 

In the corner of his eye, Max lurched forward as he slammed his foot on the breaks, his hand pulling up the hand-break at the same time. The boy almost smacked his head on the dash in front of him, except he was too short to reach. There was a retching sound as the belt tensed against his little neck.

 

He couldn't be here, had to leave, had to get away.

 

David threw his door open, tried to lurch out of his seatbelt and then managed to undo it with minimal fumbling. He practically tumbled out of the car before striding away into the surrounding woods. He just had to leave, had to go, had to move - move - move.

 

"Hey!" Max shouted after him.

 

Sounds, the boy leaving the car, obviously, and the hurried crunch of him following behind.

 

"Where the fuck are you going?"

 

Maybe he should answer that. Was 'to Hell' appropriate here?

 

"Away."

 

"Like fuck. Get the fuck back here you piece of shit!"

 

David clung to the insult. He was a piece of shit - a piece of shit - a piece of shit. He replayed it in Max's voice over and over and over and over and over and over again.

 

"Hey!"

 

Max had caught up, next to him and then - one, two, three steps and in front of him. David didn't even think;

 

"Get away from me!" He shouted as if he was the one offended, his arms pushing out in a childish move and shoving Max to the rough ground.

 

Turquoise eyes stared up at him, wide with hurt, from where Max had sprawled back on the ground. The anger drained from David in an instance and he collapsed to his knees and scooped the poor boy up.

 

"I'm sorry." He apologised with a breathless voice.

 

But he had so much more to apologise for other than just pushing the boy down. He couldn't help it, now that he had apologised once, but to keep going.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he reiterated.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He begged as the situation caught up to his broken speed limits and crashed over him, a tall coastal wave of shock and fear.

 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-" He begged and sobbed and cried as he clung to the small boy.

 

He couldn't fix this. Guilt with no where to go and nothing to do.


End file.
